After The Cubs Game
by KittyKat2288
Summary: This story comes from my kinda dirty mind that is wondering what Punk and AJ did after the Cubs game. One-shot. Really short.


**A/N: As most AJPunkers know, yesterday Punk and AJ were spotted together and ALONE at a Cubs game. I'm still fangirling and my mind has been wondering what they did after...**

* * *

AJ and Punk arrive at Punk's home in Chicago after the Cubs game. Lita isn't home because she has somewhere else to be. So, they have the house to themselves.

"I had a great time..." AJ says.

"Good..." Punk says.

There is a moment of awkward silence.

"Amy isn't home..." Punk says.

A few seconds later, AJ has her legs wrapped around his waist, their tongues battling for dominance, his hands on her ass supporting her up.

Every time AJ and Punk would be alone without Lita around, they would always end up in bed together. The sexual tension just becomes too much for them and they give into what their bodies want. Even when him, AJ and Kofi travel, they make Kofi keep their secret.

When people were saying Lita was pregnant, AJ didn't like that idea and wanted to end things with Punk if he was going to father another woman's baby, but it was a lie and Punk cleared it up.

AJ, of course, believes him because deep down, she loves him and knows he loves her but doesn't want to hurt Lita.

In a haste to feel each others skin, Punk takes off AJ's jacket along with his own.

He carries her into the living room and pins her against the wall, grinding his hips into hers.

She takes off his shirt. "Bedroom..." AJ mumbles against his lips.

Punk carries her up the stairs into the room and lays her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and takes off her shirt and discards it. The door being open still since he didn't bother shutting it since no one else was there, the shirt fell outside the door into the hall.

He stares down at her in her black lacy bra that is a size too small from what he can tell. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to kiss him again. Punk begins to take off her jeans. He gets them off and throws them across the room. AJ begins trying to fumble with his belt buckle. She gets his belt off, but is side-tracked when Punk pushes her panties aside and begins feeling how wet she is.

He inserts one then two fingers into her.

"Oh..." AJ moans.

He then inserts a third finger, stretching her. Her hips matching the rhythm of his hand. She cums then he throws her panties somewhere not important right now. He then takes her bra off and puts his mouth on one of her nipples lightly biting it. AJ's moans get a little bit louder. He gives the same treatment to the other nipple.

AJ flips them over so she is on top. She stradles his hips as she unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pulls them off. She then takes off his boxers. She takes his member in her hand and begins stroking it up and down. Punk groans and AJ smiles then she takes him in her mouth taking him deep. Punk groans again.

"Fuck..." Punk says.

Soon he comes in her mouth.

He pulls her up to his lips and kisses her. He flips them over and grabs a condom from the nightstand, he opens the packet then AJ grabs it from him. She rolls it on him slowly then lays back down. He thrusts into her and they both moan. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her.

"Punk... Harder. Faster." AJ moans.

He begins picking up his pace. Her black painted nails raking down his back. He bits down on her neck leaving a purple bruise. He flips them over so she is now on top. She begins lifting her hips and slamming down on to his length as he holds on to her hips to help her.

"Punk..." AJ moans.

"AJ..." Punk moans.

AJ slams down on to him a final time before she screams in pleasure.

"PHIL!" AJ screams.

Punk flips them over and thrusts into her a few more times.

"April!" Punk screams.

Punk rolls off of AJ and lays next to her, a thin sheet laying over their naked sweaty bodies.

After they catch their breaths.

"Ready for round two?" Punk asks.

AJ nods her head as she straddles his hips again.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


End file.
